The field of the present invention is front fenders for front-forked vehicles such as motorbicycles, motortricycles or the like.
In conventional front fenders, it is known to provide a pair of parallel walls in the longitudinal direction of the fender which rise from the upper surface of the fender body to define air passages. Such front fenders are described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 30788/83. During vehicle operation, air flowing along the upper surface of the fender body is guided or directed by the passages toward the engine. However, with such fenders, air flowing toward the front fork is interrupted by the fork legs. Accordingly, a substantial portion of the available air flow may not reach the engine directly and cannot effectively contribute to engine cooling.